You have a visitor
by mileylileyhannahfan69
Summary: Miss Truscott, you have a visitor..." I live for those words... I ache to hear them... Finally the Sequel of the confessions of Lilly Truscott. Liley ofcourse and femslash expect tears and lots of drama, T for now may go up
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Hannah Montana**

**Hey, I'm finally writing a Liley story after a VERY long wait, and I'm not a hundred percent sure where this story will lead, but It will probably be a tear jerker. I'm thinking of bringing Mikayla into the story and I know what your thinking... Mikiley. But I was thinking that Mikayla is a natural badass, so why not have her be Lilly's new cell mate, and have her stir up trouble... then have Miley find someone as well? It's going to be tough for Miley and Lilly to stay together... will they? you have my promise ahead of time that they will and I would pinky swear but you can't see me so that'll have to do. anyways... on with the sequel !!!**

"Miss Truscott, you have a visitor..." I live for those words... I ache to hear them, I wish I had a little tape recorder so that I could just play it over and over again, instead of hearing it every two weeks... well, I heard it alot during the first two weeks here, but then everyone stopped coming except for Miley. She writes alot, and I write back the moment I finish reading her letter. She can't handle seeing me, that's why it is every two weeks that I get to see her beautiful face.

I can kiss her and hold her, and whisper things to her comforting her, but that is it. I can't get to intimate with her, there are guards watching,and they taunt me afterwards too. They like me, they tell me I have spunk, they joke with me too. Miley says it's because I look too innocent and they can't be mean to me, she says it'd be like kicking a puppy. I guess I got lucky.

I've been here for two months. I've seen Miley three times. I cried every single time... On the last visit I cried the most. Apparently I was told the wrong length of my sentance and Im gonna be here longer than we thought. It will most likely be a little less than years. I just turned sixteen about a week before my trial, so I will have to stay her untill I'm eighteen.

I think about all of this as I enter the tiny room and I sit down. This will be our fourth visit... I'm determinded not to cry. She looks at her feet as she slowly walks in and shuts the door. She sits across from me and looks at the table. "Miley..." I say as I reach across the table She looks up as I rubb her hand. Hey eyes are puffy and I instantly feel my eyes getting wet, god why does this have to happen everytime?

"Sorry I'm a little late, I was having some issues... public doesn't really care that Hannah's best friend passed away, and she's heartbroken without her." She said and sniffled. I stood up and walked around the table, she stood up as well and I kissed her ear after engulfing her in a hug. "I love you." I whispered and she burried her head into my shoulder and gave a muffled reply that she loved me too.

"I miss you, so much." I said while I stepped back slightly and ou one hand on her waist and used the other to push back her bangs. I examined her features, and looked into her eyes and tilted my head and kissed her as lovingly as I could. She stopped crying and kissed me back, her hands found the back of my neck and her mouth opened slightly more. We kissed for a few minutes, then broke apart before we could get too into it, knowing that the guards would start whistling like last time.

_When I told her the news she couldn't stop crying and I reassured her that I would be fine, and I kissed her and told her she was beautiful, and we kissed rather passionately and somehow we ended up making out and I picked her up and made her sit on the table and grabbed her hips and heard them whistle and laugh and stopped to see them all holding a thumbs up towards me.They teased me about almost getting lucky in there for about two weeks and everytime she visits they all smirk when she walks in. _

We rested our foreheads together and she held me as close as possible. I wish I could be as close to you as before. She said and I rubbed her side. "I do too." She moved in and kissed me sweetly on the lips again. "Maybe you could come inside sometime and visit, and If I make any friends you could mmet them and I could show you off." I suggested and she tensed up. I know she doesn't want to know exactly how terrible it is to be here. She doesn't want to see the neat little bed that is TOO tidy, and the room that is TOO empty and the lounge full of kids with anger management all yelling at eachother and cussing. She took a deep breath and touched my cheek. "Maybe." She said simply and the guard came in and said we'd visited long enough. We said goodbye and kissed a few more times before she absolutely had to leave.

The gaurd, Rick, took me back to my room and instead of locking it he stopped and looked like he was thinking somthing. "Do you know that girl... Mikayla Martial?" He asked looking me up and down and I nodded. "Did you hear about her on the news a few days ago?" He asked and I shook my head. "The boys wanted to watch some movie, they changed the channel and everyone was too scared to take the remote from them." I aswered and he nodded.

"Well, I'm sure you'll hear what happened soon enough." He anwered and winked at me. _What the-? _He must be up to somthing, hoepfully somthing good. Rick is my favorite guard, a bit of a wise ass, like's to tease the kids and sometimes plays poker and stuff with them during our free time. He tells them story too, and alot of times he sneaks stuff in for us. Not bad stuff like drugs, but his wife owns a bakery and he'll bring us leftovers or somthing nice. He gives me alot of the stuff before anyone else because he says I'm his favorite little inmate. _How sweet... in a weird way. _

I guess I could survive in here. As long as I don't get another room mate. I had one the first week here and they are now at a different place because they smuggled in a knife and they found it under their pillow. It scared me to think that I could've woken up and had a dead person in my cell with me if they succeeded in their plan. I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts and layed on my back, with my hands behind my head. _Thinking... that's pretty much all there is to do around here. _

**Author's Note: Sorry it's short its a mostly just an introduction, sorry if I get some stuff wrong about juvenile places or whatever its called, I've never been to one, and don't plan too, I tried to research it before writing, but could only find places to go to, instead of what goes on in them, so sorry if it's completely wrong and sounds purely stupid.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Hannah Montana**

Everyone is talking at dinner, saying we are supposed to have a new kid soon. Tawny twitched beside me. She's cool, one of the few that I consider a friend. She's a tad off though. "You think she's gonna be hot?" She asked. Yup, classic Tawny. She's very into her sexuality and asked me how loyal I was to Miley the very first day here. It shut her up real fast when someone told her I killed Nick to be with her.

She's like a lost puppy... a very, oversexed, lost puppy that follows me around and looks up to me. Her room is next to the one that is next to mine. I visit her alot during free time and vise versa. I could see her being a nice example of a best friend for the next two years... unless she gets out before me. Tawny scooted closer to me when the guards came in, signaling that dinner was over. For a tough person, she was quite paranoid and twitchy. If I wasn't thinking of Miley all hours of the day, I would probably think Tawny was cute, but I don't stop to ponder it.

Instead of telling us we can go to the lounge, as usall after meals, they have us line up and go to our rooms. It's times like this I wish I had a roommate. Everyone else does, and it keeps them entertained. I just sit here and think... about Miley, always about Miley.

I asked Rick if he could smuggle in a Hannah poster for my room. He just chuckled and asked, "Won't your girlfriend get jelouse?" I just laughed and said she'd understand. I thought about this as I rolled on my back, .ooking at the picture obove my head, We have bunkbeds and I sleep on bottom so I figured it's be the perfect place to put it and it helps me fall asleep most of the nights.Suddenly I sat up, hearing a ruckuss at every cell. I heard whistling, and ooohs and awws, and even some rude girls saying things such as "Hey baby." and other things that guys would say.

That's what happens when you're surrounded by girls too long I guess. No guys around so you settle for something else. The comments kept coming and the noises got louder. I looked down the hall to see Rick, holding someone's hands behind their back, and walking toward my room. Must be the new girl. Poor girl wasn't crying I think, but I couldn't see her face. She just walked, watching her feet, her bangs covering her face. Rick reached my door, unlocked it, and then brought the brunette into the room before shutting the door and turning and winking at me.

I raised and eyebrow and stood up, ready to meet my room mate. "Still want that Hannah Montana poster?" He asked, chuckling. I eyed him suspiciously and he unlocked her cuffs. She looked up for the first time, rubbing her wrist. I tried not to gasp as I looked her over, "Lilly, I'm trusting you more than anyone else to treat her right ok?" He asked and I nodded. "I know we're supposed to say we treat everyone equal, but if she gets touched by any of these rotten kids, we'l' get in bg trouble." He explained and I nodded.

She looked at him, bags under her eyes, and he walked out muttering somthing about being lucky. She held her hand out and offered. "Hi, I'm Mikayla." I looked into her dark charcolate eyes and slowly shook her hand. "Lilly." I stated and she attempted to smile but failed and her eyes got wet. "Sorry, " She mumbled and wiped her face with her sleeve. " I don't really want to be here, and I don't think I deserve it, Plus I really don't want to cry in front of you, that'd be a bad first impression." She said softly.

I hesitantly touched her arm and she flinched. I pulled my hand back and she said, "It's okay, I'm just not really ready to be touched again." I opened my mouth to ask why and what happened but she jsut shook her head. "I'll talk abnout it later." She said simply and climbed on the top bunk and layed down. I went to mine and did the same.

We layed in a comfortable silence for a few moments untill I heard a muffled voice above. "Lilly?" She asked and I answered with a simple, "Hmmm?" and she asked like a little kid, "You're nice right?" I said yes and heard her shuffle around a bit before saying, " Good."

**Author's note: Sorry once again short, but next chapter will be longer I promise, and I was thinking of doing Miley's pov when she's at home thinking and how things are different without Lilly around, but I'm not sure.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana**

**-----------------------------------------**

**Miley's Pov**

I just got home from visiting Lilly and walked through the front door and sighed as I set the keys on the table. I fidgeted with the buttons on my coat and started to take off my coat as daddy came up behind me and kissed my head. "Hey darlin, how'd it go?" He asked and I just mumbled fine, then went up to my room. I layed down on my thinking about her... I lay here alot, sometimes I put my arm across the side of the bed that she slept on and i pretend shes there. I miss her so much it's killing me.

I just want to hold her and kiss her without guards watching us, or without being in a cold empty room with just a table. I mean I love her so much and we only got to be together for such a short time. We only made love once, and boy id kill to do it again. I want to be able to touch her in the most intimate way possible. I want to feel her skin against mine and hear her breathe in my ear. I want to be able to explore her mouth with out hearing whistles and catcalls and I want to be able to do it in a romantic way without feeling eyes burning into us while we kiss.

I roll over and run my fingertips across the pillow case. "Night Lilly." I whisper then close my eyes...

The next day I woke up feeling sore, and I had a really bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. I got up and took a shower, then went to eat breakfast, but somehow didn't quite feel hungry when I got downstairs. Dad walked into the kitchen and set two plates on the table. "You need to eat somthing darlin." He said and I shook my head. "Oh come on your gettin to be all bones." He begged and I stabbed the eggs with my fork and took a bite.

"You wanna tell me what your thinkin?" he asked and I looked up. "Lilly said I should go inside and visit her once a week, instead of going in once every two weeks in that tiny room." I explained and he nodded. "Are you gonna?" He asked and I took in a big breath then slowly breathed out. "Maybe... I'm thinking about it." I answered.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Lilly's Pov**

Its strangely silent... except every once in a while I hear Mikayla sniffle. I can hear her brething heavy, trying not to be loud because she's crying. I debated what to do, then got out of bed and climbed up onto her bunk and rubbed her back. she rolled over and looked at me, her face tear streaked and she sat up, I was alreadt sitting indian style, and gulped. "Did I wake you?" She asked and I shook my head. "I couldn't sleep." I whispered and she scooted closer.

"It's okay." I said softly and she leaned in and put her head on my shoulder. Earlier when she got here she said she didn't want to be touched, I guess she trusts me. "Thank you." She mumbled into my shoulder as I rubbed her back and I just smiled and said no problem. When she got her tears under control, we broke the embrace and she layed down, I started to leave and she grabbed my hand.

"I don't want to sound like a weirdo but I don't want to sleep alone." She said and I thought about waht she was asking. I told her I'd be right back. I climbed off and got the blanket off my own bed, then brought it up with me. I covered us both up so we were warm and she smiled.

"Lilly... the guard told you to take care of me... are you really gonna do it, or were you just saying that?" She asked and I looked into her eyes. "Ofcourse im gonna." I answered and her eyes started to close. "Because he said to, or because you want to?" She asked tiredly and yawned "I want to." I said and then with that she fell asleep and moved closer, making my back hit the wall. Her bodie was warm against mine, and I had an urge to put my arm around her waist but didn't.

We woke up at the sound of the whistle. I rubbed my eyes and opened them, they were greeted by two geourgeous dark choclate ones. "Thanks for staying with me last night through my melt down, I'm not usually like that." She mumbled to me and I just nodded and said, "No problem,I told you I'm gonna take care of ya." With that I hoped down and she handed me my blanket and we both made our beds and got dressed.

Walking to breakfast was weird. Everyone was looking at the two of us walking closely. Mikayla looked scared as the tough girls eyed her. "Hey..." One of them directed toward us and We both tried not to look at them. The tallest of the three walked over to us. "Hey, I'm talkin to you." She said rather harshly and I put my hand on Mikaylas forearm protectively. "You guys, come on, leave her alone." I asked nicely and they loked as if they were thinking.

She looked at Mikayla and stepped really close. "You get lonely... just remember, Truscott already has a girlfriend and I'm always the last one in the showers." She whispered and Mikaylas mouth opened slightly, not sure what to think. The slim yet extremely tough girl winked and walked away to eat her breakfast with her other, slightly misunderstood, friends.

I rubbed her arms slightly to comfort her and she shivered. "It's ok, I'm not gonna let her rape you in the shower. You'll be fine. She looked rather pale at that thought. "Sorry, just forget I said that, let's go eat." I offered and she nodded. "And Lilly?" She asked and I stopped walking. "Thanks for helping me back there I wouldn't have known what to say." She answered and hugged me. I could feel peoples eyes on us. Mikayla didn't seem to notice.

I sat down next to Tawny and she looked at the table and didn't say anything. I whispered in her ear. "Why's everyone acting weird?" She ignored me and poked her food with her fork. I asked her again and she just coughed and dropped her fork and took a bite of toast. I nudged her and she coughed, looked at me angrily, swallowed the remaining food in her mouth, and put her hands on the table. "You killed Nick." She whispered and I nodded. "Everyone already knows that." I stated, wondering what that had to do with all the weird looks. "Well isn't it a little weird that you're sharing a room with someone that killed Joe?" She asked


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:I Don't own Hannah Montana**

**A/N: Oh my goodness... i don't even know how to begin to say sorry to you guys, i deserve to have rocks thrown at me, please don't that would hurt... but I had to read like a 500 page book and write eleven pages on it and I completely spaced out and forgot about the story when i was done and i just remembered i haven't updated so i realllllly need to.**

**Just so you know...This chapter is a week later and I dunno why but Mileys pov's are tiny and i kinda like em like that sorry if it bugs you.**

**--**

**Miley's Pov**

I finally decided I'd surprise Lilly and visit her... It's gonna be tough, but hopefully it will help her. I thought of going today, cause its been a week since my last visit, I miss like crazy as usual, and two weeks is too long without my Lilly. I threw a coat on and grabbed my keys. I had a bad feeling about this, but at the same time I'm anxious to see her. I started the car, took a deep breath, and got ready for a long ride.

--

**Lilly's Pov**

I still haven't asked her again. I'm kind of scared she'll start crying like before... okay, maybe I should back it up... Last week I found out that Mikayla killed Joe, or so Tawny says, and I want to know why, so I asked her and she started crying and she fell asleep with her head in my lap that night. I think we are sorta best friends or somthing since we share a cell, I'm not sure but as soon as that first night we got extremely close. Maybe it's just because we are the only two that aren't crazy here.

I've was laying in my bunk waiting for everyone to have to wake up this morning and go to breakfast and when the stupid horn or bell or whatever went off, Mikayla climbed out of bed and groggily got up to change. I swallowed hard as She bent over to get her pants out of the drawer and I didn't mean to look at her butt.. it just kinda happened. It wasn't my fault, she bent over right in front of me. I shook my head and cleared my throat and got up and walked past her as she took her shirt off. I tried my hardest not to look.

Soon we were off to breakfast and stayed close as we walked there together. We had to stay close or else one of us would be harrassed. It was a usual routine for us to hear insults and rude things while walking towards the cafeteria. I looked at the floor and entered the cafeteria as one of the mean girls jumped from behind the entrance to the room. "Where you two going?" They asked and we both looked at eachother and tied to walk by them. The big girl pushed Mikayla and she stepped backward and grabbed my hand without thinking. "Leave her alone." I snapped at them and tugged Mikayla's arm to the line.

We held hands for a couple more seconds before we both looked down and realized and turned red and let go, not looking at eachother. We went to sit next to Tawny when we got our lunch and she was still a bit hesitant about talking to us. "Hey Tawny." I offered and she just nodded while stabbing her eggs like they had a deathwish. I hated this, the fact that nobody could really talk to me unless they weren't looking at me... _good thing Miley isn't here to see this. _I thought as I got up to dump my tray and Mikayla followed.

We went to the lounge since we were the first ones done and sat close together and started watching the tv. There was apparently a new album that 'Hannah' was working on, according to the news, and she's also rumored to be dating Jake Ryan. When we heard that we both scoffed at the same time and looked at eachother and laughed. I put my hand on her arm and at the same time again we both said, "She's mine." and started laughing again. " You like her too?" I asked and she nodded then turned serious. "You tell anyone I'll have to kill you though." She said and I got nervouse because of what I heard of Joe.

"Don't worry your secrets safe with me." I said and laughed nervously and she started laughing, noticing my sudden tenseness. "Relax, I was joking." She said and put a hand on my shoulder. Which she quickly removed when we both turned upon hearing the guards come in. "Lilly Trusscott." Rick said, with a bit of a smirk. "Yeah what do you want." I pretended to be wise with him and smiled, but then it quickly vanished becaue of the rapid heartbeat when I heard him say those words... "You have a visitor." I jumped up off the couch as Miley walked in and fidgeted with her keys.

My eyes widened as she looked up and locked eyes with me. "Oh my gosh what are you doing here?" I asked and hugged her as I finally snapped out of my trance. I got a muffled reply since her head was in my shoulder. She kissed my neck and I giggled and let her go, but held hands with her. "I love you so much Miles, I missed you too." I said she looked like she was about to cry. "How long can you stay for?" I asked and she said that she talked to the guard, and if she came once a week she could stay a couple of hours with me so we would spend alot more time together. I grabbed her and kissed her cheek and she raised her eyebrow.

"WHat kind of kiss is that?" She asked and then without warning, kissed me on the lips. I could feel Mikayla watching us and for some reason I felt bad. When we broke this kiss I kissed her back, but more pasionate, forgetting about Mikayla and getting lost in Miley's perfect lips. It should be illegal to go that long without tasting or feeling somthing that great. We rested our foreheads against eachother and smiled goofily. "I'm glad you came... " I whispered and she nodded. "Me too." Before tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.

_**Author's note: Sorry it's short, I reallllllly can't apolpgize enough, plus this chapter kinda sucked, but hopefully the next one is better.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Hannah Montana, imagine that, i bet your shocked right now**

**Author's note : I am lucky to still have readers after what I put you guys through, I Really meant to write and then I never did it after I gave everyone a HUGE apology, I can't believe I starved all of you so bad I'm sooooo sorry I hope you like this chapter though, and hopefully it makes up for it a bit, I'm trying for a little fluff as well, hopefully it isn't out of place.**

**Miley's Pov**

Lilly... wow is all I can think. I'm so glad that I came to see her. I walked in and thought about leaving because I was so nervouse, and then when she jumped off the couch and kissed me it was amazing. Beyond amazing, and It reminded me why I came to visit her. I NEVER want to go that long without her again, I decided I'm visiting her every single chance I get from now on. Any ways , you're wondering how I reacted to the tour right? Also how her friends lked me right? well, ok, don't pee your pants it wasn't very exciting, she was acting wierd and rushed everything and I only met a few people... including her.

Who is she? Mikayla... I heard on the news a few weeks ago that she killed Joe, and also that she was going to the same place as Lilly, and I got worried but figured they wouldn't meet. Boy was I wrong..._ Who puts two people that murdered brothers in the same cell together? geesh_. When Lilly and I had got our fill of kissing ans staring into eachothers eyes for long seconds, she finally asked if I wanted her to show me around and I just laced my fingers with hers and walked with her. She blushed when she noticed Mikayla looking at us and mumbled somthing.

"What was that Lils?" I asked and she pointed to Mikayla. "You don't really need to be introduced to my room mate do you?" She asked me and I gulped and shook my head, since me and Mikayla go back, but I'm sure you all know the story anyways. She asked Mikayla if she'd be fine by herself for a little bit and she looked scared but nodded,_ how wierd is that? Lilly's her cellmate, not her mom._

**Lilly's Pov**

Miley looked at me weird when I asked Mikayla if we could leave her, and I tried to shrug it off. I dragged her by her hand and brought her to my cell. She stood as close to me as possible and examined the tiny So-called room. "You sleep in here?" She asked, shivering slightly. I dropped her hand and got behind her, wrapping my arms around her and kissed her neck. "Yeah, but it's not that bad, at least I have that picture of you to keep me company." I whispered and she smiled slightly and I let go of her as she walked over and sat on the bed and looked up.

"That one?" She asked and I nodded. She smiled... It was one of the cutes smiles ever, and she reached in her purse and searched for somthing and stood up. "What are you doing Miles?" I asked, knowing she was up to somthing. She smirked and took her perfume and sprayed it on my bed. "There now it smells like me too." She said in a perky voice. "Mmm vanilla." I sniffed the air and gulped. _How does she always manage to be sexy no matter where we are? _I can't explain what her scent does to me and she knows it. She gave a half smile and dropped the purfume into her bag carelessly and walked toward me.

"Miles?" I asked and her smirk got sexier and she put her hands on my waist and got as close to my face as possible. I coughed and she touched the tip of her nose to mine. "Mi-" I startred to say somthing but she put her lips to mine gently. He grip tightened and my hands went to her arms, stroking them as we broke the kiss and I kissed her back rather hard and she licked my bottom lip, then nibbled on it and I moaned. I started breathing heavy and we started kissing back and forth, very openmouthed and it was hot... so hot. We never really kissed like this... I felt like I was going to expload. I wanted her so bad.

I couldn't stop myself... I had started massaging her hips and she slipped her tongue in my mouth. Making it glide all aver mine, teasing it by only touching the side of mine lighty then the tip of it barely, then she took it back into her own mouth and my tongue tried to follow but she blocked it and I licked her tongue roughly, trying to make her move it, but she wouldnt budge so I sucked her tongue back into my mouth and my tongue grinded against her and wrapped itself around hers and she moaned this time before breaking the kiss and stepping back.

I tried to catch my breath and pu my hand against the wall and Miley leaned against my bed and breathed hard as well. "Lilly..." She started and I looked at her... desire flashing dangerously in both of our eyes. "Yeah baby?" I asked and she smiled. "Uh, do you have a bathroom here?" She asked and I nodded and grabbed her hand. "yeah they are avtually pretty big I was surprised." I answered and she smiled and said good. I knew she was up to somthing, the wheels were turning in that head of hers, but I jsut kept walking and stopped when we got there and she raised an eyebrow and tugged my hand.

"Aren't you coming?" She asked as she opened the door and my eyes grew wide. "Miley...uh... wow are you saying..." I couldn't get it out right. She just smiled and pulled me in the room by my shirt and locked the door and kissed me, shoving me against the wall. "Are you sure?" I asked in a shaky voice and she just looked at me... Her colbalt eyes screaming into mine and then kissed my neck and put my hand on her zipper.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana **

**Lilly's Pov**

After Miley left I was so happy and Mikayla asked why i was practically glowing and I just smiled and shrugged. I have no clue how Miley can always do that to me. I know it sounds evil for me to say this, but killing Nick was definitely worth it. I hate this place... but I've become close to Mikayla, and I had Tawny for a little while she was cool ad now she just sits next to me at breakfast and lunch and doesn't say anything, but at least I have Miley.

Going to bed that night... wow. I never went to sleep so fast. I got into bed, layed on my back, and looked at the picture of Miley and said goodnight. Then I rolled over and buried my head int the pillow and ofcourse it smelled like the most precious thing on earth and made me a little sleepy, reflecting what happened. I quickly fell asleep rememboring today's events. My dreams were like a flash back of a few hours earlier.

_She pushed me against the wall and her fingers glided across my skin as I tried my hardest not to make a sound. My hands went to her hips and her front pressed against mine, causing her to grunt and break our kiss. I watched as her pants fell to the floor as if it wasn't real, and I was waiting for them to dissapear and wake up in my bed. It was real though, and she kept eyecontact with me as she continued to make me happy and I made her happy as well. _

I felt someone shaking me and woke up hearing a voice whispering, "Lilly? Lilly wake up." I groggily opened my eyes and saw Mikayla hovering over me. "What?" I asked and she looked like a little kid. "I, uh, I can't sleep and you were rolling around and making noises and I thought you might be having a nightmare so I was gonna ask if I could sleep with you again." She asked and fidgeted with her hands. I just smiled and scooted over before lifting the blankets and letting her slide in next to me.

I closed my eyes and almost fell asleep untill I heard Mikayla ask. "Lilly?" I rolled over and answered with a "Hmm?" She hesitated and then asked, "Who was that girl that kissed you today when she visited?" I smiled and looked at the picture above us dreamily as I pointed at it. "Miley, my girlfriend, and the love of my life, why?" She looked at the picture and grabbed the hand that I was pointing with, making it lay next between us and my fingers entertwined with hers.

"She's beautiful, she must have been through a lot to get someone like her." She whispered and I glanced at her. "Yeah... I um... I killed Nick for her." I whispered, feeling slightly numb, and She stopped staring at the photo and locked eyes with me. "That's why you're here?... for her?" She asked meanwhile her brown eyes twinkled with wonder, and seemed to search mine.

"Well, in a way yes. I loved her so much and he was just... well he was him and she was mine. As soon as he was gone she told me she was in love with me the whole time, and I could have had her... pretty stupid huh? So why are you here? If you don't mind me asking." I explained and then suddenly realized I never got to know why she did waht she did... or if it was even true that she killed joe.

Mikayla swallowed hard and looked at our hands and bit her lip, thinking anout how to answer. "Well... I'm pretty sure every one knows what I did... killed Joe, but nobody knows why. It wasn't really my fault, I'm not like sycho or anything." She said and her eyes looked like they were starting to tear up. It's the most terrible thing to see her cry. Mikayla is one of the strongest people I know, Other than MIley.

I let go of her hand and put it on her cheek as I adjusted myslef so that I was fully on my side, facing her. "What happened... like why did you do it?" I asked and stroked her cheek as she sniffled. "He... uh, we were on a celebrity date that was set up and he was really nice, like, I really thought he looked like a nice person and when he went to drive me home, he stopped the limo at the beach and tried to kiss me." She stopped because the tears were starting to flow and it was making it hard to talk.

I kissed her forehead and told her it was okay and that she didn't have to finish if she didn't want to. "No, it's okay, I can... I can finish... " She took a breath before continuing. "He, he tried to and I didn't want him to since I just met him but he guilted me into it and then he tried... He tried taking my shirt off and wouldn't get off me. He ... Lilly... He tried to rape me." She explained.

When she said that last sentance, her eyes seemed to shatter... and the glass somehow shot into mine and I felt a tear run down my cheek and I hugged her and put my forehead against hers as we both cried and I rubbed her back, trying to get her to calm down. When we were finally able to stop, I leaned back, my arms wrapped around her,pushed her hair out of her face and strared into her eyes.

Have you ever looked at someone's eyes when they had just stopped crying? Wet and usually they have so much emotion that you can't look away. Her eyes had gone from chocolate to almost black and I couldn't keep my eyes off of them. Her eyes seemed to be having the same problem, staring right back into mine.She seemed to be moving closer... our brething was so quiet but so loud and and the inches between us seemed far but was getting less and less.

Our noses were almost touching, I gulped and looked at her lips... _Why am I looking away from her eyes? Why am I even looking at her lips? Why aren't we asleep?_ All these questions ran through my head as I noticed that we were both starting to close our eyes... and we both breathed in at the same time, as if taking in eachother's scent. I bit my bottom lip and then the image of Miley flashed across my mind. I released my bottom lip, moved my head, and hugged Mikayla, while feeling the eyes of the photo of Miley above us, her eyes burning into my skin.

**Author's note: Sorry... I just had to do it... make it perfect and then cause issues. Don't worry though I'm pretty sure I pinky promised this would end up Liley :D**


End file.
